naruto the sayain warrior
by Simple-Name-J
Summary: this is a narusaku fic i thought of just remember its not a cross-over because no characters from dragonball appear
1. Chapter 1

hello there everyone! this is going to be a chapter-fic just to warn you im not that good at writing so if you hate rookie mistakes dont read this...

i dont own naruto

on with my story...

A 15 year old boy stood infront of the gates of the infamous village hidden in the leaves young boy was very athletic with muscles large enough to break a cobra's constricting grip,he was at least six foot five mabye higher with sunkissed blonde hair, ocean blue eyes,a foxy grin,and an adonis like main feature on him though was the fact his shirt did little to hide the six pack abs beneath it.

as he walked through the gates of the village every head turned to see the new arrival into their laying their eyes on him almost all the women adored look on his face looked as id he wasnt intrested in any of them,though he secretly wanted them all.

The young boy new they wanted him from the look in their eyes , but he was here on a flash he stood before the hokages' desk as she gulped down her bottle of the arrival of the young boy she almost spat her sake making her quite angry.

she looked up at him and found him to be an almost carbon copy of the villages yondaime hokage minato namikaze.

as he looked at her,despite her age she blushed under his regaining her stoicness she gulped the last of her sake and asked in a slightly drunk tone

"and hoo they fawk ar you?(its not bad grammar its purpousefull to look drunk)"

"i am traveling the world i avent beeen here in forever forgive me hokage-sama,i am son of the yondaime naruto namikaze."he said

to say she was shocked was a major understatement here stood son of her teamates' old student spitting image of him.

the gondaime hokage slowly stood up realizing she had too look up to see eye to eye with him she spoke.

"where were you...?"

chapter one done and for those who didnt realize it this is narusaku so give me a break i wasnt fully awake when i wrote this sorry R R just remember im new at fanfiction so please no nasty reviews.


	2. narutos story

dont own naruto and dont do recaps on wit it!

"where were you?"were the first three words to leave the gondaime hokage's mouth

"its a long story...it started five years afterwas born..."were his words as he started his story

_flashback-

naruto stood in his midscape as the legendary ten tailed sloth ,the juubi stood before him telling him something

"i am taking you to a different dimenssion until youre older naruto i hope you can forgive me but youre just too powerful to leave her until youre stronger..."said the juubi

"i understand to protect those who are close to me i musnt be here or they'll all be in danger..."

"ill give you time to think before we go naruto..."the juubi replied

"no.I'm ready now we must go"

"fine ill give you some of my chakra then perform these seals: Ox,monkey,horse,tiger,bird,sloth."

naruto did so finishing saying"time demension twister!:" and with that he dissapeered from konohagakure.

_end flashback_

The gondaime sat there gawking at him

"well then nice to meet you im tsunade gondaime hokage of konohagakure."she said extending a hand

naruto gladly accepted the hand before saying"i didnt come here to be friends tsunade-sama,i came to ask acceptence as a ninja in this village."

"well you're accepted,but we have to test your strength first.."she said before beeing cut off

"id like to face the three stronggest ninja other than you tsunade-sama"

tsunade gawked again"o-ok"she stuttered out

she quickly summoned 3 birds and sent them to the three strongest ninja in the village

"quickly follow me to the training ground."she said

he follwoed quickly after

_at training grounds_

naruto stood before the ninja holding out a hand

"i am namikaze naruto pleased to be at your aquantince"

the three ninja meerely bowed and intraduced themselves

"i am sasuke uchiha glad to meet you."

"im miato gai hello"

"and im kakashi hatake"

naruto stood in disbelief all of them seemed powerful though they had no ki so he wondered how they were the strongest.

tsunade stood up and looked at the quickly formed crowd and said in a booming voice"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

the three ninj jumped into the air looking at naruto in disbelief he just stood there.

'damn gotta power up quick before they kill me'thought naruto as he bent his knees and put his arms fists outward at his side

to say the crowd was shocked at what they saw was a major quickly started powering up a golden aura surrounding him when his power was as high as it could go his hair started flashing between orange and yellow as his whiskers longened incredibly.

naruto suddenly disapeered noone saw him either until they looked naruto stood hovering over the village an an orange cloud his friend had given him.

sakura haruno stared in disbelief as kakashi,sasuke and gai each threw a shuriken at him which he easily caught.

her and every other woman even tsunade fainted as narutos shirt tore off from the immense power he was emitting.

gai lay on the ground unconsious as sasuke and kakashi fought naruto in a battle of raw power.

"KATON: GAKKEYOKO NO JUSTSU!" kakashi and sasuke screamed in unison already using their mangekyou sharingan's

narut stood there and watched the fireball come closer befroe putting his hands in a cup by his waist.

"KAAAAAAAAMEEEHAAAMEEHAAA!"

he screamed at the top of his lungs as a powerful blue beam shot from his now extended the attack blasted through the fireball kakashi and sasuke barely dodged before the attack left a crater in the ground,but before they could move again they turned towards naruto as they heard a shout of"SOLAR FLARE"from him.

the whole area went white leaving kakashi and sasuke blinded.

they heard a shout of"DRAGON FIST!"

before beingknocked out cold by a powerful beam that took the form of a dragon emmited from narutos fist.

tsunade quickly jumped up and ran into the field in disbelief naruto had taken out guy in a single punch and sasuke and kakashi in three.

"well naruto i guess youre the new top ninja."she said handing him a headband

"SAY HELLO TO OUR NEWEST SPECIAL JOUNIN KONOHA!"she boomed as an uprouar from the crowd ensued

naruto stood their smiling like crazy as kunoichi swarmed him.

-next day-

naruto stood in tsunades office gaping in disbelief

"do i have to?"he whined

"YES! SINCE YOU CAUSED KAKASHI TO STAY IN THE HOSPITAL YOUR THE NEW JOUNIN FOR TEAM SEVEN!"she screamed in his face

"now get to the training field your new team awaits you!"she boomed as he disapeeered

-team 7 training gound-

sakura, sai, and sasuke stood there

"kakashi-senseis never this late..."murmured sakura with some worry in her voice.

suddenly naruto appeared before them in his jounin vest

sai gaped seeing him before quickly saying"who are you?"having been on a misiion during the fight

"i am namikaze naruto temporary jounin for team seven until kakashi hatake leaves the hospital." he said slightly staring at sakura with one eye.

"do you mind if i test your skills?"asked sai in disbelief that this was the man saasuke had lost to.

"sure..." naruto said in a bored voice

"INK SUMMONING JUTSU!" sai screamed summoning an army of ink creatures

naruto dissapeared leaving sai confused,but when he looked up he knew why.

naruto was literally splitting in the second him held of the ink creatures with ease he stood in a half done jumping jack silently speaking to the planet.

'give me your power please all i need is a fragment of everyones power for this to work'he pleaded to the creatures of the planet

as they complied about a mile above his head the energy gathered forming a ginat ball

the scond naruto merged back into the it with their eyes sakura,sai, and sasuke stared in disbelief he had created a ball the size of konoha above his head.

he swung his arms downward and screamed "SPIRIT BOMB!" before flashing behind sai and carrying him to a safe distance

they alll watched as sai's entire army was defeated in one blow leaving a GIGANTIC crater behind.

"h-how do you have such power?" asked sai trying to regain his emotion-less state

"well i used to live in konoha but when i was five i decided to travel the dimensions..."

"dimensions?"team seven screamed in unision

"yup"he replied

"so exactly how old are you naruto-sama?" asked sai

"im seventeen around the same age as you probably"he replied

"excuse me naruto-sama,but tsunade-shishou sade you were a jinchuriki is that true?" asked sakura

naruto's face slightly sadened"yeah im the container of the strongest demon the ten-tailed sloth juubi"he said

sasuke looked at sakura with a slight sweatdrop as she had large hearts in her eyes staring directly at naruto.

'first me...now him?' thought sasuke as he stared at his pink haired partner.

-chap 2 end-

hope you liked chap to please review im not that good of an author but please bear with me for i try my best and this will probably be the longest chapter yet so...see ya


End file.
